dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Alchemist (3.5e Class)
Flame Alchemist Flame Alchemy is the art of transmuting air and enemies into fire. The more elite masters of this art are capable of doing it several times per round. Making a Flame Alchemist The main advantage of the Flame Alchemist is that they do large quantities of damage to large numbers of targets. They suffer from a lack of other abilities, though. Abilities: Flame Alchemists need positive Intelligence and Charisma modifiers in order to modify their flames to affect a greater area, and Flame Alchemists with high Dexterity can snipe effectively. They use either Intelligence, Charisma, or Dexterity as their ability for save DC's. Races: Races with penalties to Intelligence, Charisma, or Dexterity are unlikely to excel at Flame Alchemy. Alignment: Any. People who burn other people to death with fire come in every alignment. They are very unlikely to be the sort of person who is nice to their enemies, however. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Flame Alchemist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Flame Alchemists are proficient with light armor and simple and martial weapons, although they suffer from Arcane Spell Failure. : A character's Alchemist level is equal to the total number of class levels in all classes that provide an Alchemist level. (Sp): One target within 50' + 5'/Alchemist level takes 1d6 points of fire damage per Alchemist level, with half damage on a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half Character level + Charisma, Dexterity, or Intelligence modifier). This Basic Attack suffers from Arcane Spell Failure, and may take any type of action to use that is not currently marked by a "-" on the Modifications by Action Type section of the Flame Alchemist table. In order to use Basic Attack as an action smaller than a full-round action, he must have alchemical symbols on his appendages, whether they be tattoos, dyes, or inscribed clothing. Such items cost at least 5 gold pieces. Basic Attack does not function on underwater targets unless the Electrolysis modification is used. : The Flame Alchemist may apply a number of modifications to his Basic Attack as specified on the table. No character may be affected by the same Basic Attack more than once at the same time. The modifications are as follows: *''Explosion'': Everything within 5' × Intelligence modifier of the primary target is affected. *''Burst'': Everything within 5' × Charisma modifier of yourself (including the Flame Alchemist) is affected. *''Cone'': Everything within a 10' × Charisma modifier cone emanating from the Flame Alchemist is affected. *''Line'': Everything directly between the Flame Alchemist and the primary target is affected. *''Shaped'': The Flame Alchemist may specify 5' cubes that are unaffected by the Basic Attack. *''Expand'': Increase the widths, lengths, and radii of the Explosion, Burst, and Cone areas by 5' × Charisma modifier. *''Extend'': Increase the maximum distance from the Flame Alchemist to the primary target by 5' × Dexterity modifier × Alchemist level. *''Superheated'': The Basic Attack deals 1 additional point of untyped damage per Alchemist level. This damage is still halved on a successful save. *''Heat Wave'': The ground and air that was affected by the Basic Attack smolders and burns for a number of rounds equal to the Flame Alchemist's Intelligence modifier. Anything that ends its turn in the affected region takes a number of d6's of Fire damage equal to the Flame Alchemist's Charisma modifier or Alchemist level, whichever is lower. *''Electrolysis'': This modification is a requirement in order to affect underwater targets. Epic Flame Alchemist Modifications by Action Type: The number of modifications that may be applied to a Basic Attack continues to increase by 1 every 3 class levels. In addition, at level 22 and every 6th level after 22, the Flame Alchemist gets an additional Free Action each round during which he can use a Basic Attack. Elf Flame Alchemist Starting Package Weapons: longbow. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Gear: 10 pints of oil, a hooded lantern, a backpack, a bedroll, a traveler's outfit, and 20 arrows. Gold: 13. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class